


Sonne (Translation)

by Melodina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top!Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina
Summary: After the last war, the world around Percy turned grey and dull.Will a little bit of sun light help him get some color back into his life?





	Sonne (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028719) by [kessM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM). 



Sonne (Translation)

 

I

Sighing, Percy closed the door to his room and leaned his head against the wood. Ever since he’d come back home, he had trouble finding back to normalcy, finding it horribly tiring to feign the reactions the others around him expected of him.

But he was numb.

Nothing seemed to move him.

A rise in the temperature around him was his only warning. Then, he was whirled around, and warm lips were pressed fiercely against his and a warm body against his own. Strong hands reached under his ass to make him wrap his legs around the other’s hips. Once they were touching, their unclothed erections met. Now at the latest, he realized that his “attacker” had to be a god, as no mortal would have been able to dissolve their clothes from one second to the next. Moaning, he pulled back from the other and looked straight into the glowing eyes of Apollo.

“D-don’t…” he got past his lips breathlessly.

Apollo raised a sharply curved eyebrow, while one of his hands wandered towards the hole and the middle finger of said hand even disappeared in it, “Are you sure?”

To emphasize his unsaid message, the Sun God rolled his hips forward, rubbing himself against him. Two well-oiled fingers slid into Percy’s hole. He wanted to fight against it – he did. But all resistance was futile against this onslaught. Moaning, he clung to the older one’s hair that was whitened from the sun. Percy sealed Apollo’s warm lips with an aggressive kiss, plunging into the hot cavern. He explored every inch of the delicious flesh, finding every ever so small edge on every single tooth.

When Apollo filled him with his mighty erection in one quick thrust, his tongue set the rhythm to which the god claimed him.

For the love of the gods!

He felt like he was burning alive. For the first time in forever he didn’t feel through the filter of numbness and to be honest, he had missed this way of handling stress. In the legion – behind closed tent doors – it was normal to use sex as a means of stress relief. He himself didn’t let himself be penetrated, but he gave and got blow and hand jobs, and he had seen more than once how others – no matter their gender – slept together.

But ever since the end of the war and his return to the Greek Camp, the Greek rules were back in place, of course. On top of that, Annabeth dealt with her experiences by throwing herself into her architecture and he himself had been so numb that he’d allowed for the couple to grow apart, before they’d even really been together.

But now?

Now he almost felt like he was burning up.

He felt alive. As if he could breathe more freely, even though his tongue was shoved deep down Apollo’s throat. With the speed Apollo took him with, it didn’t take long for him to release. The wet warmth of the foreign seed made Percy cum, too.

But the older one wasn’t finished with him, yet. Not by a long shot.

Percy hadn’t even really ridden out his waves, when Apollo tightened his grip on the younger man, pulled back from the door and marched him – still connected and the demigod realized now that Apollo was still hard – to the desk. Once there, the older one set Percy onto the cool surface. The contrast between the hot body in front of him and inside him and the cool wood was enough to arouse him again, too.

Panting, he reached for Apollo. But the Sun God shook his head with a small grin. Instead, he pushed him backwards with a hand to Percy’s shoulder, until Percy was supporting himself with his elbows and lower arms. In the same movement, the blonde made Percy slide forward a little, maintaining a good view of their connected middles.

Then, he thrust in again.

Fascinatedly, the younger one watched the mighty erection of the Sun God slide out of him, which was a lot easier now, due to his previous release, and slowly slide in again. His virgin hole had actually managed to take in that mighty flesh? Percy had a hard time believing that and assumed that Apollo as the godly doctor had helped a little with that.

Then came the next thrust, hitting that one spot inside him perfectly and his mind focused solely on the erotic signals that his nerves were sending his brain.

The blonde, on the other hand, allowed his young lover unhindered view for a while, but then he leaned forward and used his lips, teeth and his tongue to explore the sun-kissed skin, that smelled like the sea. It turned out, it also tasted like salt water. When he finally reached a nipple, he bit in it playfully, drawing an aroused cry from the son of Poseidon.

Apollo wanted to hear more of those.

After all, these sounds showed him that the younger one wasn’t fully dead inside, yet.

So, he pulled away from the delicious flesh underneath his tongue, straitened and pulled Percy’s lean legs over his shoulders. Then, he relied on the intensive training the other had been enjoying for years and grabbed Percy’s hips, to indicate that the demigod should sit up. Percy followed the wordless order and wrapped his arms around the god’s neck and sealed their lips in another kiss.

In this position, he was fully at the other’s mercy.

Had to surrender everything to him.

Their kisses mirrored the current rhythm of the love-making: When it got calmer, their kisses turned sweeter; the fiercer it became, the more brutal their tongues battled.

An especially strong thrust had Percy biting down on the god’s lower lip by accident, drawing blood. As soon as he tasted the golden lifeblood of the gods on his tongue, he pulled away in alarm and tried to apologize. But Apollo caught his lips with a low growl and a few more incredibly brutal thrusts followed, until they both cried out loudly.

Again, the son of Poseidon felt the warm seed filling him and relaxing him from deep inside. Since he had concentrated on nothing but the warm liquid and the silky hardness inside him for a moment, he had missed the Sun God carrying him to his bed. Once there, the god had managed to get him on all fours without breaking their connection. Apollo used this position to take him mercilessly, not caring about Percy’s pleasure or relief. Instead, he didn’t even wait for his own release, but moved the ungiving hardness steadily, filling Percy with his hot flesh over and over again. He surrounded the younger one in a bright cocoon of woven heat.

The demigod, at that, had lost track of how often Apollo had given him his seed and how often he had cum himself. But silent pride creeped into his drowsiness, when he realized that he was still conscious when the Sun God collapsed above him, moved them to lie on their sides and wrapped his strong arms around him possessively. Apollo pressed an as possessive kiss to the bite wound on his shoulder and tenderly stroked a hand over his abused throat, healing his overused voice cords with his healing warmth.

Percy snuggled back into the warm and healing embrace and clenched around the relaxed cock inside him gratefully, for a moment.

Only then, did the son of Poseidon allow himself to drift off to sleep.

 

II

With the penetrant ringing of his alarm clock, Percy fought his way back to consciousness. He was already mourning the incredibly detailed dream that had managed to break through his dull world.

But it was just a dream.

Nothing but a wonderful dream…

Feeling a little lost – as if the dream with the golden warmth and the glowing heat of the Sun God had been an anchor, giving him a little footing in the violent grey waves – he punched his alarm clock.

And panted out a pained breath.

He sat up, flabbergasted, and realized two things:

The bite wound on his shoulder existed, he was wearing a butt plug – not big enough that it would get in the way during the day, but also not too small, so that the precious, warm liquid deep inside him wouldn’t leak out.

Not a dream then?

Frowning, he let his gaze wander around: Nothing seemed off. Everything seemed to be in place. All traces such a passionate meeting inevitably left behind had been eliminated.

His sea green eyes noticed a letter on his bedside table. He reached for it carefully, but everything he felt was his marked shoulder and the “toy” in his ass.

Surprised, he scanned the letter, which, thank the gods- no, rather thank Apollo, was written in Ancient Greek:

 

_Beloved,_

_I probably owe you an explanation…_

_To be honest, I was already attracted to you in the battle of Manhattan and the more time passed, the more attractive you became, until I was more or less obsessed with you:_

_I woke up thinking about you,_

_You were with me every woken minute,_

_Thinking of you, I went to bed,_

_And dreamt about nothing but you._

_And ever since I realized that you had captured me completely and without so much as moving a finger, I found myself unable to even develop the faintest romantic or sexual feeling toward anyone else – so I’ve been living as a celibate since then. Despite this obsession, I did nothing to follow my desire:_

_For one, you were just establishing your reputation in the legion and then, there’s also your father._

_If he had only the slightest idea of this, of the thoughts I’ve had about you, he’d hang me, feed me to the harpies and dumb what’s left of me in the Mariana Trench. But the last war went by and something inside you was broken. Your body was still alive, but your soul… is still badly wounded. Life itself is unspeakably hard for you. When I realized that, nothing could hold me on Olympus and it finally led to last night…_

_Now in the light of day, I want to give you the choice I took from you yesterday:_

_Remove the plug and I’ll know that between us will never be more than platonic friendship, if anything – it would destroy me, but I would accept it._

_Let it inside and my seed will warm you until our next encounter._

 

_Apollo_

_PS: Don’t panic, I shielded you room yesterday to let noises in, but to not let noises out._

 

The black-haired looked at the words in shock.

That was unexpected.

Should he take the risk that an affair with a god or goddess carried with it? After all, he was the result of one and knew first-hand that those relationships usually didn’t go over well. But did he really want to deny himself the warmth that had managed to dispel the dull grey of his world a little? Would Apollos power and heat give him the strength to face the storm when the public inevitably learned about their relationship? Would he be capable of reaching behind himself to remove the plug and, thereby, lose the liquid warmth that was still filling him and helped bringing a little color into his immediate surroundings?

 

With a relieved sigh, he opened the zipper and aimed for the pissoir. But almost immediately, tender hands laid themselves around his relaxed cock and aimed for him. Percy relaxed and leaned back into the solid and above all warm body behind him, letting the water run until his bladder was empty. The foreign hands shook him gently, until even the last drop had dropped down. Then one of the hands wrapped around him and started massaging him tenderly, while the other turned him around slowly, giving his seducer the chance to pull him into a slow and intense kiss.

Percy was so lost in their kiss that he pulled away from the older one in shock, when his back bumped against cold tiles. The Sun God, since it was no one but him who had planned and executed this tender assault, had used his absent-mindedness to steer him against the wall by the window. Like the evening before, the god manhandled the demigod to wrap his legs around his hips.

A quiet, heart-felt, whispered, “Thank you.” could be heard. Then, a tongue and soft steel broke the barriers to his body at the same time. Contrary to the evening before, they were still fully clothed (except Percy’s pants) and there was no hurry or aggression. Instead, the cold zipper of Apollo’s jeans dug into the hot skin of his cheeks with every thrust.

Moaning, the black-haired pulled away from the blonde and trailed kisses down his throat until he could bury his face in the crock of Apollo’s neck. He breathed in the scent of the Sun God in pleasure: Sun, fresh air and hay. After a while, he trailed kisses back up the other side of Apollo’s neck, laid his arms around the older one’s neck and leaned his head back against the cool wall with closed eyes, enjoying their even love-making.

Tender kisses rained down on Percy’s face, neck and every part of his torso his lover could reach. A few minutes later, a mighty thrust pulled them both over the edge.

Once Percy had ridden out the last of the waves, he opened his eyes in amusement, “In the school toilette?”

The Sun God shrugged, unmoved, before smiling and saying, “Couldn’t wait until the evening. And admit it, you enjoyed it, too.”

Laughing, the younger one leaned forward and planted a smacking kiss on the older one. “Never said any different.”

Apollo pressed a small kiss to Percy’s nose, then he carefully pulled away from the demigod, making him bury his face in the god’s shoulder with a whimper, already missing the warmth. But Apollo’s magic sealed his entrance with a plug again, so he wouldn’t lose a single drop of the liquid warmth. When his feet hit the floor, he was wearing his cargo pants, again.

“Hey.” The blonde kissed the younger one’s temple. “Despite what everyone thinks, I am responsible enough to do my duties.”

That made Percy raise his head and sigh, “I know…” Then, he leaned up a bit and whispered against the soft lips of the god, “See you tonight,” before following up with a brief kiss. Then he pulled away from the comfortable warmth. He left the place where his only footing was.

Apollo’s sad gaze followed him, before the god disappeared with a flicker of sun light shining through the window, leaving the toilet for the public, again.

 

III

They’d been meeting for several weeks, by now. Every night, Apollo visited Percy in his room. Usually, they first talked about themselves and the world. But since they had trouble keeping their hands off each other, it almost always ended in a heated or loving night of love.

Almost every day, the Sun God managed to pull him into some form of silent corner and engage him in a heated make-out session, leaving them both waiting hard for the evening the rest of the day, or actually ending up with a quickie. Thanks to the Mist and Apollo’s masterful power of controlling it, no one ever noticed anything. When he’d woken up today, he had worn a cock ring and the butt plug had been bigger than usual. He’d needed to try walking a few steps in his room, first, before finding himself capable of moving around normally and without moaning. As he had noticed when waking up, the tip of the plug occasionally rubbed against his prostate. Add the size, and he had to practice walking first, so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of his mom or in school.

To cover his permanent hard-on, that had risen after the plug had slid over his sweet spot the first couple of times and that didn’t falter thanks to the cock ring, he slipped into some loose cargo-pants. When he sat at the kitchen table with his mom and Paul, he had to hold in a moan of pleasure, as the plug was pushed deeper inside him and rubbed against that one spot with every movement.

He really had no idea how to make it through the day, if this was only the beginning…

In his second lesson he’d almost jumped off his chair with a shout. The plug fucking started vibrating. Moaning quietly, he buried his head in his crossed arms on the table, trying to consciously relax every single one of his muscles. Just a second before he was about to lose the battle with civility, the soft vibration stopped.

But they returned again and again, sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker. That finally led him to almost causing a catastrophe in his last class – chemistry – by screwing up an experiment. Thanks to his teacher’s attentiveness, he only burned his lower arm a little. Shaking his head, the teacher had sent him to the nurse. He would have been good with running water over his hand, but since every incident had to be reported, Percy couldn’t do anything but see the school’s nurse.

Slowly, he crept through the empty hallways until he was standing in front of the nurse’s office. He knocked politely, but when no answer came, he opened the door, peeked inside and had to realize in confusion that the spacious room was empty.

Frowning, he called, “Hello? Anybody here?”, while going inside.

When still nobody answered, he headed for one of the beds and sat on it. To his dubious misfortune, his “toy” started up again, quite a lot stronger than before. Almost desperate, he bit his lower lip, to keep all treacherous noises inside. He was so tense, by now, so aroused, that it wouldn’t have taken much to make him cum, despite the cock ring.

“Now, now… we wouldn’t want that, do we?” he heard his playful lover say.

Panting, the black-haired looked up. And there was the blonde with a mischievous glint in his eyes, leaning against the door.

“If I were you, I’d be more silent. In the next few minutes no one will feel the need to come in here, but I’m afraid, they will be able to hear every little sound,” the Sun God grinned wickedly, while leisurely walking up to his young lover. Of course, that was a lie. He was possessive enough that he shielded all their encounters completely, so no one at all would hear or see what the black-haired had to offer. But the younger one didn’t know this. Apollo would love to see his usually pretty loud lover try to swallow each and every sound.

Wide, sea green eyes looked to him almost panicked. The older one leaned down with a reassuring kiss, allowing the younger one to lay everything that had built up over the day into the kiss. Almost wistfully, he licked over the trustingly opened mouth before pulling away from the addicting treat.

Instead, he went to his knees in front of Percy, took his injured arm, and licked over the wound carefully. Again and again. Until there was nothing but unmarred skin left. Then he looked up again, taking pleasure in the giant pupils, that were surrounded with a really thin green ring, the red face, and his lover’s harsh breathing.

He stood up with a smile, briefly squeezed the callused hand, opened his pants and painted the cherry red lips of the black-haired teen with the dripping tip of his cock. “I’d suggest getting as much saliva on it as possible. It will be the only lubricant I’ll grant you.”

Moaning, the younger one opened his mouth obediently, tough, due to the size, he was only able to take in the tip. But when he tasted the first bitter drops, he was lost to it. He sucked and nibbled on the offered flesh as if his life depended on it. His saliva ran down his chin, but also over the silky hardness of the god. Percy clung to the strong tights of the Sun God.

Apollo, on the other hand, enjoyed the caresses with his head thrown backward and closed eyes. His hands laid on Percy’s head as if to bless him and he had to hold onto himself not to thrust forward to lose himself completely in his beloved one’s throat.

It didn’t take long until Percy’s enthusiasm made him cum. He waited until the younger one had swallowed everything down, then he knelt down, opened Percy’s zipper and licked a couple of times over the swollen tip that sprang out.

“Shit! ‘Pollo! At least take off the ring…” the black-haired demigod cursed.

The Sun God stood up with a grin, though, and shoved his lover, sending him flying backwards onto the bed. Apollo laid between the widely spread legs and thrust sharply and without further preparation into the willing body underneath him. Swallowing a scream, Percy pulled Apollo towards him and engaged his tongue in a fierce battle, clinging to the god with his well-trained legs around the blonde’s hips. But he couldn’t even meet the movements of the god on top of him, focusing too hard on keeping quiet and enjoying the burn coming from his entrance. The butt plug may have been a little bigger than the one he usually wore, but it couldn’t have prepared him for the sheer size of a god.

Apollo took him hard and fast, having given him his seed twice already, warming his inside.

But it seemed like the god was denying him his own release. Percy felt the cock ring becoming even tighter.

After the third time, Apollo pulled back, slowing his pulse with calm and relaxed explorations of his mouth. He trailed kisses down Percy’s torso, until he was licking the few drops that had gathered had Percy’s tip.

The sea prince whimpered a, “’Pollo…”

“…Shh…” Apollo shushed his lover. “Relax.”

Small, tender kisses, like butterfly wings, rained over Percy’s face, while the older one straightened the student’s clothes. When Percy sat up, he noticed that Apollo used the normal plug to prevent him from losing the warmth inside him. The only thing the blonde left him was the tight cock ring.

He wasn’t entirely certain how he was supposed to make it through the rest of the day, but he knew begging his godly lover for relief would get him nowhere.

Apollo was to playful for that, today.

After another tender goodbye kiss, Percy found himself alone in the nurse’s office. All traces of their encounter had vanished. The spot he’d had burned was wrapped firmly in a bandage.

 

IV

When Apollo appeared in his lover’s room that night, the demigod was already laying naked on his bed, his trapped erection in one hand, hoping that the varying pressure he put on it would bring at least a little bit of relief. Apollo sneaked to the bed and straddled Percy, capturing him with his legs on both sides of his hip. Then he leaned forward and began caressing every inch of skin he could reach with gentle fingers and his tongue.

Percy, on the other hand, recognized that the Sun God was in his room by the familiar heat. As soon as he felt skin on skin, he let himself fall into the familiar golden warmth, trusting that the hands that hid their power and strength under loving tenderness would catch him, bring him back to life, bring color into his dull grey surroundings.

The longer Apollo caressed his body, the more he forgot his aching hard-on, that’d accompanied him for hours. Even when the older one entered him slowly after a while, and loved him with measured, even thrusts, he focused more on Apollo – where they were touching, which feelings his lover awoke inside him.

Since the older one stopped every now and again to calm himself and shower Percy with caresses, it took an eternity for Apollo to reach the point of no return. But as soon as he felt the first waves nearing, he loosened the ring on Percy’s erection and watched – almost proudly, because it had been him who had put the expression on the younger one’s face – how Percy’s face twisted into an expression of absolute ecstasy.

Over and over again, Apollo aimed straight for his prostate. Sometimes he even lingered there, deep inside him and rolled his hip, instead, massaging Percy’s sweet spot with his tip.

And then, finally, in exactly the same moment that he felt the first warm streams, his lover finally loosened the damned ring and he was on his own Isle of the Blessed. In this moment, he could only see warm gold. Gold that infused his whole body and warmed every ever so small vein thoroughly.

When he finally returned into the arms of his god, he was in a state of absolute bliss. Completely at peace with the world, he smiled up at his lover on top of him. With a small negating movement of his head, he managed to have Apollo refrain from pulling out, staying inside him, instead. Percy wanted to keep and enjoy their intimate connection for as long as possible, even if he himself was barely able to move.

The blonde one shook his head with a smile, but complied with the silent request, even turning them so that he was laying at the bottom and Percy on top of him.

The change of position was barely accomplished, when the younger one relaxed even more and found himself in Morpheus’s restful embrace – figuratively speaking, of course.

 

V

Christmas holidays were approaching, and the Camp had asked him to come for at least the one and a half weeks before the feast to give a few new full-time campers tutoring in sword fighting.

To be honest, he didn’t want to go. Because if he went, he wouldn’t be able to see Apollo for those few days. And it were a few days too many.

“’Pollo?” He poked at the sluggish god who had snuggled into him.

A sleepy, “m-mh…” was his answer.

Sighing, Percy went back to caressing him and had to smile when the god leaned into the hand in his hair like a cat.

“Chiron called today. He wants me to come to Camp for a few days during the holidays to teach sword fighting.”

“m-mmh…”

Silence.

Then, “What?” Startled gold-brown eyes looked down at him.

“Yep, to Camp for one and a half weeks…”

“But…”

In Apollo’s eyes, the son of Poseidon could see the same devastation he himself felt. For one, the god of the sea would feel it if another god entered his cabin at Camp (additionally to the fact that it was a question of politeness not to enter the cabins that weren’t yours). And Mr. D would feel his half-brother crossing the border to the Camp (which could be avoided if Apollo were allowed to flash directly into Percy’s cabin).

The black-haired knew: Ten days without his beloved warm-golden light would make him fall back into the grey world, he’d just worked his way out of. And Apollo didn’t know if he’d actually manage coping without his beloved demigod, just watching him from the distance, only being able to touch, kiss his beloved one with the insubstantial sun rays – if there were no clouds.

A not especially g-rated curse in Ancient Greek escaped him. They both knew that Percy would have to go, as Sally and Paul had already said that they had nothing extraordinary planned and just wished for him to be able to spend the feast at home.

“Very well,” the god leaned against his lover’s forehead, in danger of drowning in this sea green, that equaled the sea and the waves dancing in the sun light. “Go. But as soon as I can’t stand being apart from you, anymore…”

“…or when I drift too far off again and begin turning numb…”

“…I’ll come to you. Regardless of the consequences.”

They sealed the promise with a kiss tasting of desperation.

 

Two days later, the moves in the arena seemed more mechanic than alive. Percy found it increasingly difficult to smile, until his smile finally vanished completely. Even the sun rays that were glowing warmer than usual in this season were not enough to break through the grey cloak of numbness around him.

The worried glances of the older campers, from the ones who’ve already known him for a few years, went unnoticed by Percy. Even Chiron’s worry escaped him.

They’d been informed that he was doing better. But whatever it was that helped him heal step by step, seemed to be missing here at the camp. They could do nothing but watch helplessly how Percy slowly but surely went back to the catatonic state from just after the war.

 

After dinner, where he’d let all his food slide into the fire as an offering to all gods he knew and who meant well for him, without eating anything himself, he dragged himself back to his cabin. Familiar arms welcomed him there, pulling him to a familiar body, that gave off the familiar scent of sun, fresh air and hay.

His confused “Wha…?” was swallowed by gentle lips and a familiar tongue took over his mouth, exploring every tooth, every corner as if there was anything it didn’t already know. He all but melted into the warmth that was more than eager to stir up his numbed feelings.

Apollo didn’t give Percy the time to ask questions. Partly, because the rapid relapse worried him a lot, and partly because he’d felt like a drug addict on withdrawal for the last few days. A drug addict that had ignored common sense and instead asked for an audience with Poseidon to explain why the half-blood son of the Sea God had been better for the past weeks, and why it had basically been his absence that had made him worse again, how only his presence would pull the younger one back into the present.

The Lord of the Sea had been silent for a long time, mustering Apollo thoughtfully.

It had been hard for Apollo, but he’d held the Sea God’s intense gaze from eyes that were so similar to his lover’s. He needed to prove to Poseidon that he would sneak into Percy’s cabin to help him, Poseidon’s blessing be damned. That Percy wasn’t a casual fling for him, but that he was indeed fucking serious about Percy.

Finally, Poseidon nodded, giving Apollo permission to flash directly to his son and thereby keep their secret from the eyes of the other gods. He answered the silent threat to make his life hell should he break Perseus’s heart with a blinding smile and a thankful hug. He wouldn’t likely forget his uncle’s surprised face anytime soon.

But now, he concentrated on the person in his arms instead, turning the younger one around to make him face the door.

The god, though, traced every muscle with his tongue, following the reflexive twitches and provoking even more reactions from his well-trained lover that way. He let the tip of his tongue follow every line that made a stylized sun in the tanned skin where he’d bitten Percy the first night. It still marked the younger one as his property, but the mark was hidden from the world as long as he was clothed.

Then he worked himself further down muscle by muscle, until his tongue followed the crack further down, and he took one of the demigod’s balls into his mouth, massaging it with tender touches. He released him from the wet cavern, blow on Percy’s testicles and repeated the actions with the testicle.

Percy’s moans, sighs and aroused screams were the most beautiful composition he’d ever heard, and that was saying something. After all, music was one of his domains, too.

When Percy felt the warm wet muscle of the older one pull upwards a little from his balls, just to work its way inside him, Percy was ready to melt into the floor like liquid wax. But the strong hands on his hips held him upright, so he tried to bury his fingers in the wood of the door, only to have his hold slipping weakly on the smooth surface.

Mad with arousal, he pushed his ass harder into Apollo’s face, wanting to make the older one go deeper with his tongue, instead of just following his anus and dipping in with the tip of his tongue every now and then.

After a while, the Sub God complied his silent request. With both hands he pulled the full cheeks apart so far that he could put his lips directly over the willing entrance, thrusting as far as he could into the warm tightness with his tongue in one go and making Percy release with a loud scream. He didn’t let go off the demigod, though, thrusting inside mercilessly, trying to take in as much of the younger one’s scent as possible, drawing another orgasm from his lover.

Once Percy started coming the second time, Apollo pulled away from the entrance of his black-haired lover with one last thrust of his tongue, straitened, and pressed himself as close as he could against him from behind, entering his hot tightness with a forceful shove. The welcoming squeeze of the muscles there was enough to make Apollo bless his beloved with his seed for the first time, which drew out Percy’s orgasm seemingly endlessly.

But after the forced withdrawal the previous days that one time wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy Apollo. So, he continued thrusting as deep into Percy’s willing body as he could. That body that was thankfully milking him for every single drop of his warm seed, that welcomed him everywhere and anywhere, the one that made him hard just thinking about it and the person living in it. The body that could keep up with his godly stamina and managed to make him fall into blissfully exhausted sleep at the end of their lovemaking.

Percy was, like always, on his own Isle of the Blessed. As soon as he’d felt the beloved proximity to his God, the grey had faded a little. With every warm touch, with every hot release the numbness and the dull colorlessness lessened to make room for the golden light of Apollo.

That’s way Percy couldn’t help throwing himself trustingly into the whirl of passion to let Apollo love him over and over in all imaginable positions and variations, so that at the end of the night virtually no inch in his cabin had not been blessed with their love.

Percy collapsed weakly on top of the Sun God, feeling the God under him thrust upward a few more times before releasing his hot seed one last time – at least for this night – into Percy to warm him for the coming hours. Completely at peace with himself and the world, the lovers shared tender kisses, while the older one pulled away carefully from where they were connected, just to let the black-haired demigod sink into the linens next to him.

Like Percy was used to, the plug to keep the warm releases trapped deep inside him built with every millimeter that Apollo pulled out. Satisfied and relaxed, he finally parted from his older lover, “How did you manage to not have Dad storm the cabin like a berserk as soon as your intention towards me was obvious?”

The god chuckled. “Simple: When I realized that neither of us would hold out for much longer, I told him everything, and after a while he gave me permission to come to you directly.”

 

*

 

After that, they returned to their usual rhythm, and the camp gladly felt the positive changes in its hero. Only the children of Apollo seemed to sense that this “miracle healing” had something to do with their father, since they seemed to see the warmth and the light of the sun on Percy. That wasn’t possible, though, because Mr. D would’ve thrown a fit and ordered his older brother into the Big House for entering the camp without permission. Alternatively, Poseidon would’ve flooded the cabin to separate the Sun God from his son, not to mention for the disrespect of flashing into another god’s cabin.

But what else would explain what they felt on Percy?

 

VI

After the war against Gaia, the gods had given their heroes two years to get back on their feet. Now, on the second anniversary of their victory, they had invited all demigods who had played a crucial role in their victory to Olympus. They wanted to honor the demigods and show them their gratefulness.

Zeus had just finished his speech of thanks and wanted to start giving out the rewards, when he was interrupted. Apollo knelt down respectfully in front of his throne. “Please forgive me, Father, but before you continue I want to ask you to revoke my status as a god and make me mortal.”

Baffled silence spread in the great hall. Most of the people in attendance looked in shock at the normally so fun-loving Sun God who was usually incapable of taking anything seriously. And now it was him who made such a life-changing request?

“A-are you aware of what you’re asking me?” the king of gods stuttered out after a moment. His cerulean eyes were locked on his usually so flighty son in horror.

The determination in the golden eyes proved that the Sun God was very well aware of what he was asking.

“Why would you want to become mortal?” Hera inquired curiously. It was widely known that she didn’t love her husbands “mistakes”, but she wouldn’t want to rob anyone of his status as a god.

Aphrodite squeaked in delight when she caught on to what this was about. “Love… our little Apollo has found his one true love…oh…” She sighed.

“And your beloved is mortal?” Artemis asked intrigued.

“Because of a mortal you want to give up your mighty immortality?” asked Ares at the same time.

The Sun God turned his gaze onto the War God. And even though he was still kneeling before their father’s throne, Ares felt like the miserable dirt at the bottom of his half-brother’s sandal. When Ares had looked away from his brother in shame, Apollo faced his father and king once more. Proudly, he confirmed, “Yes, I want to give up everything I am for a mortal, because I know that I’m nothing without him. And I want to spend the rest of his life at his side, just to descend to Hades’ realm with him. For if you deny my request and he dies, you’d doom me to eternal damnation. A life without him…” the god swallowed heavily, “…unimaginable…” He ended in a whisper.

This emotional confession left even the goddess of love speechless, especially since she didn’t know who had managed to sweep Apollo of his feet like that. Whoever it was had to be an extraordinary person. But also, because it was the first time in the long, long history of the gods that one of them gave up his immortality for love. Usually, their mortal lovers paid for their selfishness.

“H-hold on…” a trembling voice cut through the silence. All eyes turned to the speaker, who fought his way to the front through his comrades, until he was standing next to the blonde, who’d shrunk down to human size when he’d heard the voice.

Completely stunned, everyone watched as the young man laid his hands around the older one’s face and pulled it down a little, so their forehead could touch.

“W-why… I mean, H-how come…?” the son of Poseidon trailed of helplessly.

Some of the others were already throwing glances at the Sea God. It was commonly known that he was pretty protective of Percy, almost as protective as a lioness. And now one of them had seemingly dared to touch his beloved son?

But to everyone’s surprise, the normally so quick-tempered god didn’t move. Instead, he looked to the couple in a mix of pride, wistfulness, love, understanding, and pain.

To calm his confused lover, Apollo pulled the younger one into a soft kiss that made more than clear to everyone that Percy wasn’t just a toy to the god, but that the god and demigod carried the heart of one another in their hands.

When they broke apart, Apollo ran his knuckles tenderly over Percy’s cheek. “I know how you feel about immortality. So, I decided to lay down my office, so we can spend the rest of our time together.”

Helplessly, Percy looked into his godly lover’s golden eyes and couldn’t fully comprehend what the god was offering him. Sure, he’d sensed that their relationship ran deeper than it was normal for a god’s relationships with mortals.

But that Apollo was willing to go that far?

For him?

Should he be selfish and accept the god’s sacrifice?

Should he make a being that was meant to be immortal a mortal?

Rob this beloved being of all its powers and leave him weak as a newborn? Could he really do that?

Or could he get over his apprehension towards his own immortality for Apollo?

 

Epilogue

Sweaty and utterly sated, the two lovers let go off each other.

A soft breeze came in through the window, blowing the white curtains in their direction and opening a way for the silver rays of the moon into their bedroom. The moon rays used the opportunity and caressed their cheeks lovingly.

“I love you, ‘Pollo…”

“I love you too, Percy…”

 

 

_The End_


End file.
